The Naked Time (episode)
The Enterprise crew is infected by an inhibition-stripping virus. Summary SUMMARY Background Information * The environmental suits Spock and Tormolen wore down on the planet's surface were, in real life, made of shower curtains. * A potential sequel for this episode written in May of 1967 by John D.F. Black would be rewritten some twenty-years later to become TNG: "The Naked Now". * When Eddie Paskey takes over the helm from the absent Sulu, Leonard Nimoy says, "Take over here, Rand." The name of the character was supposed to be "Ryan" according to the studio cast list. This seems to have been a gaffe on Nimoy's part, referring to Grace Lee Whitney's character's name by mistake. Paskey's character had no set identity until The Conscience of the King. * Nurse Chapel appears to be watching a slide show of some sort when Riley surprises her. This was Majel Barrett's debut in the regular series. * The dead woman's body on Psi 2000 was a mannequin. * The studio cast list contains "Crewman #1 and Crewman #2." This must refer to the two hapless men that Sulu chases with his sword. This means the extra who appears as "Bobby" in nearly every first-season episode is either Woody Talbert or Christian Ducheau. * George Takei had great fun acting in this episode, and took his fencing very seriously, avidly practicing his technique on the set and working out to define his chest muscles for his memorable scene in the corridor. * In this episode and Charlie X, the Jeffries Tube is located in a spur hallway. In the second season, the set piece had been moved to a main corridor. * This otherwise excellent episode has one of the silliest logic errors in the entire series: as Scott cuts through the bulkhead with a phaser to get to the engineering room door controls, Spock comes along to ask him to speed up. Scott then stops using the phaser to tell him that even if they were under attack, he couldn't move any faster! * The phaser does not produce a beam as Scott uses it, undoubtedly to save money on opticals, but blue sparks fly out of the cut in the wall to show the cutting action. A similar effect will be used in the third season in The Way to Eden. * From an aside to his assistant, we learn that Scott has his own office somewhere on the ship. Links and References Main Cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Majel Barrett as Chapel * Grace Lee Whitney as Rand Guest Stars * Stewart Moss as Joe Tormolen * Bruce Hyde as Kevin Thomas Riley * John Bellah as Laughing Crewman/Harrison * William Knight as Crewman Moody (Amourous crewman) * Christian Ducheau as Crewman # 1 (uncredited) * Woody Talbert as Crewman # 2 (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Brent (uncredited) * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * Ron Veto as Harrison (uncredited) * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Unknown actor as Bobby References Alert B-2; Antimatter; Bowling alley; Environmental suit; Amanda Grayson; Intermix chamber; polywater; Psi 2000; Psi 2000 intoxication; Cardinal Richelieu; Naked Time, The de:Implosion in der Spirale